wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XVIII
Rodzina Połanieckich 61 Po obiedzie Połaniecki udał się do panny Heleny. Zawiłowski nosił jeszcze na czole czarną przepaskę, z szerszym w pośrodku plastrem zakrywającym ranę, zacinał się i patrząc, nieco zezował, ale w ogóle przychodził coraz bardziej do siebie i uważał się już za zdrowego, lekarz zaś zapewniał, że i te objawy, jakie jeszcze pozostały wskutek rany, miną bez śladu. W chwili gdy Połaniecki wszedł, młody człowiek siedział przy stole w głębokim fotelu, w którym niegdyś siadywał stary pan Zawiłowski, i słuchał z przymkniętymi oczyma wierszy, które mu czytała panna Ratkowska. Lecz ona na widok gościa złożyła książkę. — Dobry wieczór pani! — rzekł Połaniecki. — Jak się masz, Ignasiu? Widzę, żem przerwał czytanie. W czym państwo się tak zaczytujecie? Panna Ratkowska zwróciła ku książce swą krótko ostrzyżoną głowę (miała dawniej przepyszne włosy, ale ostrzygła je, by jej nie zabierały czasu potrzebnego przy chorym) i odrzekła: — To są wiersze pana Zawiłowskiego. — Swoich własnych wierszy słuchasz? — rzekł śmiejąc się Połaniecki. — No, i jak ci się podobają? A Zawiłowski odrzekł: — Słucham jak nie swoich. Po chwili zaś dodał mówiąc z wolna i trochę się zacinając: — Ale ja znów będę pisał, tylko całkiem przyjdę do siebie... I widać było, że ta myśl bardzo go zajmuje i że nieraz musiał już o tym mówić, bo panna Ratkowska rzekła, jakby mu chcąc dodać otuchy: — I takie same śliczne, i już niezadługo. A on uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością — i umilkł. Lecz w tej chwili weszła do pokoju panna Helena i uścisnąwszy rękę Połanieckiego rzekła: — Jak to dobrze, że pan przyszedł; chciałam się pana poradzić... — Służę pani. — Nie. Proszę pana do siebie. I przeprowadziwszy go do drugiego pokoju wskazała na krzesło, po czym siadłszy naprzeciw milczała, jakby zbierając myśli. Połaniecki, patrząc na nią pod światło, pierwszy raz dostrzegł kilka srebrnych nitek w jej jasnych włosach — i pomyślał, że ta kobieta nie ma jeszcze trzydziestu lat. Ona zaś poczęła mówić swoim głosem zimnym i stanowczym: — To właściwie nie jest prośba o radę, ale o pomoc dla mego krewnego. Wiem, że pan jest jego prawdziwym przyjacielem, a przy tym i mnie okazał pan tyle serca przy śmierci ojca, że na resztę życia zachowam wdzięczność, a teraz będę mówiła z panem otwarciej, niżbym mówiła z kim innym... Z powodów osobistych, których nie chcę dotykać, a o których mogę panu tylko powiedzieć, że są bardzo bolesne, postanowiłam stworzyć sobie inne warunki życia, dla mnie znośniejsze. Byłabym to zrobiła dawniej, ale póki ojciec żył — nie mogłam. Potem przyszło to nieszczęście! Zdawało mi się, że moim obowiązkiem jest nie opuszczać ostatniego krewnego noszącego nasze nazwisko, dla którego przy tym miałam szczerą i serdeczną przyjaźń. Ale teraz on, Bogu dzięki, uratowany. Lekarze odpowiadają za jego życie, i jeśli Bóg dał mu wyjątkowe zdolności i przeznaczył go do wielkich rzeczy, nic nie staje na przeszkodzie jego przeznaczeniu. Tu przerwała, jakby zamyśliwszy się nagle nad czymś przyszłym, po czym zbudziwszy się mówiła dalej: — Ale tym samym moje ostatnie zadanie skończone, i wolno mi wrócić do poprzednich zamiarów. Pozostaje tylko majątek, który mój ojciec pozostawił znaczny, a który mi jest do mojego przyszłego życia zupełnie niepotrzebny. Gdybym mogła uważać go za swoją osobistą własność, rozporządziłabym nim może inaczej; ponieważ jednak jest to majątek rodzinny, uważam, że nie mam prawa przekazywać go na inne cele, póki żyje ktoś z rodziny noszący to samo nazwisko. Nie ukrywam panu, że powoduje mną i przywiązanie do mego kuzyna; sądzę jednak, że przede wszystkim robię to, co mi sumienie nakazuje, a przy tym spełniam wolę ojca, który jej spisać nie zdążył, ale który (wiem z wszelką pewnością) część majątku chciał Ignasiowi zostawić. Ja wyposażam siebie sama, nie w tym stopniu, jak ojciec myślał, ale biorę jednak więcej, niż mi potrzeba. Resztę niech dziedziczy Ignaś. Akt darowizny spisał już, według wszelkich przepisów prawnych, pan Kononowicz. Obejmuje on ten dom, Jaśmień, majątek w Kutnowskiem, majątki poznańskie i kapitały, z wyjątkiem tej części, którą sama siebie wyposażam, i jakiejś części, którą przeznaczam dla panny Ratkowskiej. Chodzi tylko o to, by ów akt Ignasiowi wręczyć. Pytałam dwóch lekarzy, czy to nie jest za wcześnie i czy wstrząśnienie nie mogłoby mu zaszkodzić. Zaręczają mi, że nie i że wszelka pomyślna nowina może tylko pomyślnie wpłynąć na jego zdrowie, co jeśli tak jest, chcę to zaraz uczynić, bo mi pilno. Tu uśmiechnęła się blado. Połaniecki zaś uścisnąwszy jej rękę spytał z niekłamanym wzruszeniem: — Droga pani, ja nie przez ciekawość pytam: co pani zamierza? Ona zaś nie chcąc widocznie odpowiedzieć wprost rzekła: — Człowiek ma zawsze prawo schronić się pod opiekę boską. Co do Ignasia, on ma poczciwe serce i szlachetny charakter, który się nie popsuje majątkiem; ale to majątek jest bardzo znaczny, a on jest młody, niedoświadczony, zacznie życie w zupełnie zmienionych warunkach, więc chciałam pana, jako zacnego człowieka i jako jego przyjaciela, prosić o opiekę nad nim. Niech go pan strzeże, niech go pan ochrania przed złymi ludźmi, ale przede wszystkim niech mu pan przypomina, że obowiązkiem jego jest pisać i pracować dalej. Mnie chodziło nie tylko o uratowanie jego życia, ale i uratowanie jego zdolności. Niech pisze, niech się wypłaci społeczeństwu nie tylko za siebie, ale i za tych, których Bóg stworzył na chwałę i pomoc ludziom, a którzy zgubili i siebie, i swoje zdolności. Tu nagle wargi jej pobladły, ręce zacisnęły się i głos uwiązł w gardle. Zdawać się mogło, że nagromadzona w tej duszy rozpacz zerwie naraz wszystkie tamy; po chwili opanowała się jednak, i tylko zaciśnięte ręce świadczyły, z jakim jej to przyszło wysileniem. Połaniecki widząc jej mękę sądził, że w tym razie najlepiej będzie zwrócić jej myśl w inną stronę, do rzeczy praktycznych i bieżących, dlatego też rzekł: — Oczywiście, będzie to niesłychana zmiana w życiu Ignasia; spodziewam się jednak i ja, że mu wyjdzie tylko na dobre... Znając go, trudno przypuścić inaczej. Czyby jednak pani nie mogła odłożyć tej darowizny na rok lub przynajmniej pół roku? — Dlaczego? — Dla przyczyn, które nie leżą w samym Ignasiu, ale które mogą mieć z nim związek. Nie wiem, czy doszła panią wiadomość, że małżeństwo panny Castelli z Kopowskim jest zerwane i że położenie tych pań jest wskutek tego ogromnie przykre. Przez zerwanie z Ignasiem oburzyły na siebie opinię, a teraz znów nazwiska ich są na językach ludzkich. Byłoby dla nich doskonałym wyjściem wrócić do Ignasia — i można przypuścić, że dowiedziawszy się o darowiźnie pani będą z pewnością usiłowały to uczynić, a Ignaś, zwłaszcza po tak krótkim czasie i tak osłabiony, jak zawsze jest — nie wiadomo, czy nie da się pociągnąć... Panna Helena patrzyła na Połanieckiego ze ściągniętymi z natężenia uwagi brwiami, po czym zastanowiwszy się nad tym, co powiedział, odrzekła: — Nie. Ja sądzę, że Ignaś wybierze inaczej. — Odgaduję pani myśl, ale niech pani pomyśli, że on do tamtej był przywiązany nad wszelką miarę, tak że nie chciał przeżyć jej straty. I tu stało się coś, czego Połaniecki nie spodziewał się, albowiem panna Helena, tak zawsze władnąca sobą i niemal surowa, rozłożyła bezradnie swoje wychudłe ręce i rzekła: — Ha! gdyby tak było... gdyby dla niego nie było innego szczęścia, tylko w niej... Och, panie, ja przecie wiem, że on nie powinien tego uczynić, ale są rzeczy od człowieka mocniejsze, i są takie, których koniecznie do życia potrzeba, a przy tym... Połaniecki spoglądał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ona zaś po chwili dodała: — Przy tym człowiek zawsze może wstąpić na lepszą drogę — póki żyje. „Nie przypuszczałem, że coś podobnego od niej usłyszę" — pomyślał Połaniecki. I głośno rzekł: — W takim razie pójdziemy do Ignasia. Zawiłowski przyjął wiadomość naprzód ze zdumieniem, a potem z radością, ale była to radość jakby tylko zewnętrzna. Można było przypuścić, że za pomocą mózgu rozumie, że spotyka go coś ogromnie pomyślnego, i mówi sobie, że trzeba się z tego cieszyć, ale tego sercem nie odczuwa. Serce to objawiło się tylko w trosce i zajęciu, z jakim począł się wypytywać panny Heleny, co ona zamierza i co się z nią stanie. Panna Helena nie chciała mu odpowiedzieć i wspomniawszy ogólnikowo, że zamierza usunąć się od życia i że postanowienie jej jest niezachwiane, zaklinała go o to, o co widocznie najwięcej jej chodziło, to jest, żeby nie zgubił swych zdolności i nie zawiódł przywiązanych do siebie ludzi. Mówiła do niego, jak matka, on zaś, powtarzając: „Będę znów pisał, tylko całkiem przyjdę do siebie" — całował jej ręce i miał łzy w oczach. Nie wiadomo jednak było, czy były to łzy współczucia dla niej, czy żal dziecka, które opuszcza dobra i słodka opiekunka; albowiem panna Helena powiedziała mu, że od tej chwili uważa się za jego gościa w tym domu i że za dwa dni zamyśla się usunąć. Zawiłowski nie chciał się jednak na to zgodzić i wymógł na niej, że zostanie jeszcze przez tydzień, na co wreszcie przystała z obawy, by go nie drażnić i nie zaszkodzić jego zdrowiu. Wówczas uspokoiwszy się wpadł w wesołość małego chłopca, którego prośbie uczyniono zadość. W końcu wieczora zamyślił się jednak, jakby coś sobie przypominając, po czym powiódłszy zdziwionymi oczyma po obecnych rzekł: — Dziwna rzecz, ale tak mi się zdaje, jakby to wszystko już niegdyś się zdarzyło. Połaniecki zaś, chcąc wprowadzić weselszy ton do rozmowy, spytał śmiejąc się: — Za poprzednich istnień, na innych planetach? Prawda? — Tak, to już wszystko niegdyś było — powtórzył Zawiłowski. — I te same wiersze już pisałeś — na księżycu?... On zaś podniósł leżącą na stole książkę, popatrzył na nią, zamyślił się i — w końcu rzekł: — Ja znów będę pisał — tylko całkiem przyjdę do siebie. Połaniecki pożegnał się i wyszedł. Tegoż jeszcze wieczora panna Ratkowska przeniosła się do swojego pokoiku u pani Mielnickiej.